Estúpido Orgullo
by PandoraIsabella
Summary: El amor es tan bello y puro cuando es correspondido, como toxico y amargo cuando no lo es. Nunca des por sentado lo que una persona siente solo por sus acciones, pues no sabes lo que se oculta tras ellas. Colección de Drabbles para el reto "Amor, Amor". ¡Full Petris! psdt: Cada capitulo Basado en cada libro. ¡Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La saga Divergente y todos sus personajes, son propiedad de Veronica Roth. Yo solo los tomo prestados un ratito.

 **Este fic participan en el reto "amor, amor" del foro "El triangulo,donde tres, están unidos".**

* * *

 **Estúpido Orgullo**

Siempre fue un cretino, eso lo sabía. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que eso le jugaba realmente en contra.

La primera vez que la vio, se rio de ella con ganas, sabía que caería en la primera etapa.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

A medida que la iniciación avanzaba, descubrió su fuerza, tenacidad y valentía. Veía con admiración y envidia como se volvía mejor día con día, superándolo incluso a él.

Despertó un sentimiento tan impropio en él. Ella, aquella odiosa estirada hacia mella en su ser como nadie antes. Tenía que aceptarlo. Aunque se odiara por ello.

Ella le gustaba.

Le encantaba de hecho.

Y aunque hubiese querido demostrárselo, siempre terminaba por arruinarlo.

Veía odio y resentimiento en la mirada de Tris. Eso lo devastaba.

Pero él. Peter. Jamás demostraría nada y aunque se muriera por dentro, se decía a si mismo que si no podía tenerla, al menos, se divertiría con ella.

* * *

AYYYY a mi que se me va la lengua... Escribir un Drabble si que es todo un reto, al menos espero haya quedado medianamente presentable.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La saga de divergente y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, yo solo los ¿destrozo?

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Amor, Amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".**

* * *

 **CONSECUENCIAS**

Y la salvó.

Porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque quería hacerlo y Porque le había salvado la vida.

 _Podría haberte perdonado ¿sabes?..._

 _Nunca te lo pedí…_

Y era cierto.

La verdad nunca le intereso realmente su perdón. La quería a ella. Punto.

Y a pesar de ello la lastimó tanto…

 _¿Porque lo hiciste? Me querías muerta. Lo habrías hecho tú mismo._

El jamás quiso eso, pero lo cegaron la envidia y los celos.

¡Maldito Cuatro!

Aunque le dolía admitirlo, junto a él, nunca sería competencia.

¿Cómo podría? El hace por ella lo que él jamás haría. Se la ha ganado. Él nunca lo ha intentado.

¿Podría haber algo peor que sufrir por perder algo que jamás has tenido?

Lo odiaba, por quitársela. La odiaba, por salvarlo. Se odiaba por ser tan cobarde.

Por ti…

Quiso responder a la quieta pero latente pregunta en su enorme mirada.

Por ti…

Pero una vez más, nunca podría admitirlo. Jamás…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La saga de divergente y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, yo solo los ¿destrozo?

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Amor, Amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".**

* * *

 **Arrepentimiento**

¿De qué demonios había servido todo aquello?

¿Qué sentido tenia ahora?

Tantas peleas, tantas palabras hirientes dichas sin motivo aparente.

Se había permitió odiarla una última vez al saber sus genes mejores que los de él pero… ¿De qué le sirvió ser genéticamente pura si...?

No podía aceptarlo. No quería aceptarlo.

Estaba muerta.

Ella. Su pequeña e insulsa estirada. Su obsesión durante tantos meses, su perdición y redención. Aquel perfecto desastre seguía quemando y doliendo incluso más que antes.

¡Maldito, mil veces maldito Caleb!

Se regañó por haberse permitido pensar que ella le odiaba. Era su hermano después de todo.

Su mente gritaba por un insulto más, una pelea más, incluso un golpe más. Uno más…

Pero ella jamás volvería a mirarlo con aquellos ojos inmensos. Y, por primera vez en su puta vida se permitió llorar, rogando que Tris pudiese verlo, pues es lo único que podría darle ahora, eso, y aquel terrible arrepentimiento…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La saga de divergente y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth, yo solo los ¿destrozo?

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Amor, Amor" del foro "El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos".**

* * *

 **¿OLVIDO?**

Sabía solo aquello que le habían contado.

Que se llamaba Peter, que las facciones habían caído y que aparentemente no tenía familia.

Sin embargo, no recordaba nada ni sabía mucho más.

Había perdido la memoria.

O eso le dijeron, aunque omitieron el cómo. Pero ¿importaba?...

Claro. Pues gracias a eso la había olvidado.

Nuevamente se levantó agitado en la madrugada. "Eso" le atormentaba y no sabía cómo preguntar o como entender lo que le pasaba.

Casi siempre el mismo sueño, ¿o sería un recuerdo?

Aquellos inmensos e intensos ojos casi siempre lo visitaban, nunca pudo distinguir el rostro, pero los ojos…, los veía como si fuesen reales, como si en un pasado lo hubiesen perseguido y atormentado justo como hacían ahora.

Mirando por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche se juró encontrarlos. Aun cuando aquel terrible presentimiento de que ya no existían le consumía. Aun cuando tuviese que perseguirlos hasta la siguiente vida…

* * *

 **chan, chan, chan ¿chan?**

como se habrán dado cuenta cada capítulo hace mención a cada uno de los libros, el ultimo después de que nuestro querido y odiado Peter pierde la memoria. Sin mas, me despido y agradezco a quienes hayan leído por su interés.

I love you!... Nah que va! pero si los aprecio:p ¡Bye!


End file.
